I Put a Spell on You
by MakoRain
Summary: Tifa is out and about at a college costume party...who'll she run into?


A/N: Hello again. I know this is the wrong time of the season but when a fic bothers me, I must obey. This is a little OOC seeing that it's a college setting but I still like to keep to the personalities. As always, R&R and I own nothing FFVII.

"**I Put a Spell on You"**

**By MakoRain**

The party was packed with people crowding every available space as the bass pounded them on. It would have been pitch black if not for the many types and styles of lights from rope to strobe, even some lava and others she couldn't identify as she stood there in the doorway like an idiot.

God I feel stupid, Tifa thought while scanning the crowd for recognizable faces. She knew a few of them from around town and on campus but she hadn't been much for the party scene, focused on classes and bartending at Seventh Heaven as it was. Still, she wanted to belong, and as the sounds of Rob Zombie beckoned her she could no longer stay on the outside looking in and so plunged in, making her way through the masses to make a nice Southern Comfort and its smooth taste did the trick as only she could make them.

Tifa left the drink concocting table to wander around the crowd if possible without getting sucked into find Aerith and Yuffie. She didn't have to look hard as Aerith's pink crown glittered in the lights and her pink princess dress fluttered around her as she danced amid a mass of people.

That was Aerith, crowd favorite and party princess…the costume fit her perfectly. Tifa moved on from the sight before pitiful jealousy set it in; Aerith was her friend…mostly…so she walked, looking for the girl responsible for this. Not for Aerith's perfectness, but for making her come here. The one who begged her to come, saying 'you _need_ to be there, it'll be killer! For me, please?!' That whole for me crap had gotten her to cave and yet no Yuffie was to be found as of yet.

_I'll kill that little ninja_, she vowed darkly while keeping an eye out for the sneaky thief, clinking her 'claws' that were really just long nails. _That's another thing she'll pay for _she glared at her nails, fake and black to go with the rest of her ridiculous cat outfit. Seriously, a cat from the pointy ears to the full black body spandex leotard that got many unwanted looks from the male populace and ending at the tip of her furry tail. Yep, Yuffie was going down.

_I can't believe I agreed to this, teaches me to not listen to Yuffie when having no costume prepared. The short girl would pay._ Tifa smiled craftily at the mirror on the wall bringing her nails together menacingly at the thought. She sipped a premade drink this time and relished the rum and coke dancing on her tongue.

_Ah, yes, she'll be my scratching post._ Tifa giggled and made a swipe with her nails in the air. Maybe I'd better slow down on the drinks there. Tifa leaned against the wall a bit, watching while trying to move out of the crowd's way when she bumped into someone next to her.

"Sorry," she apologized automatically and soon looked up into the dazzling smile of Rufus Shinra, top of class in high school, baseball pro in college and first class rich asshole all around.

_I'm not that drunk_. She left him apologizing to try and act out her plan but still the little ninja was nowhere to be found. Sneaky little witch. Her head nodded along to Manson's 'Spin Me Round' when the lights started spinning. Tifa looked at her drink in her hand and then back at the lights. A chuckle close to her made her look towards the person a bit darkly and found it had belonged to Vincent Valentine, tall dark and sneaky.

"The lights are supposed to do that."

There was just something about him that made her thrilled but nervous. Maybe it was the red of his eyes, shining so unnaturally in the light, or how is pale skin glowed in the same fashion…as if lit from within. Whatever it was, she visibly shivered and he laughed again.

"Fuck you," she spat and turned around back to the crowd before he took it as an offer. Where the hell was Yuffie? She downed a few glasses of something fruity while making her rounds around the crowd which made the room tilt nicely when 'Living Dead Girl' blasted through the subs of the room and pounded her onto the dance floor.

The lights spun as she twirled and the music pushed her on, flowing through her to the floor while she moved. Not even half way through the song, Tifa felt hands on her waist from behind and didn't mind really until they headed down past her hips. She turned quickly to face the handsy guy a little too fast as she lost her balance and fell into him. He easily caught her and the first thing Tifa really noticed was hair-it was so red it was hard not to notice. That hair could only belong to…"Reno."

She sighed loudly and his smile went up a notch. "You remember me."

"How could I not?"

He had been at the bar where she worked every Friday night for his 'night cap' since he turned 21 since there was no way she'd serve a minor.

"Nice to see you out from behind the Seventh Heaven counter."

She just stared at him. He was one of the few reasons she hated bartending, putting up with his shit was required at work but not here. He was one of the persistent ones who'd made her laugh but made her curse more. _Yeah, I don't need this tonight._ She made as if to leave but he kept his hold on her, hands sliding down her spandex clad hips to grab her ass and hold her there.

"Now that I have you, do you really think I'll let you go that easily?"

Her face must have incredulous because he looked amused. Amused! Oh, he was going down.

"If you're smart, you will."

Her threat only made him chuckle and that did it; she'd already been laughed at once tonight and once was enough. With a sweet smile she inched back and kneed Reno hard in the groin and he let go of her to hold his balls, or what was left of them. The men around her groaned while the girls cheered her on as she made her way off the dance floor, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I was just about to help you out there but it looks like you handled it pretty well."

The voice was close to her ear to be heard over the music blasting overhead and Tifa shivered as she laid eyes on the guy standing next to her. Yeah, that had to be why she shivered, and not the fact that it was Cloud Strife in a black long sleeved shirt with black jeans and gloves topped off with a black cape and fangs. Nope, not because it was Cloud at all.

"Nice costume," she smiled, feeling her teeth with her tongue to indicate his elongated canines.

"Yours too. Especially the lovely kitty cat tail."

The response for him to bite her stuck in her throat as his hand went towards her ass and came back holding her cat tail gently which he went on to pet. _Lucky tail. Now where had that come from?_

His blue eyes glittered in the strobe lights while his hair cast distorted shadows on the wall and she focused on his face, so serene and honest. Tifa was a tad tipsy but he had been hot even before then. Maybe that mixed with her crush on him back in high school and Manson's 'Spell on You' put together gave her the nerve to have fun.

She didn't even realize she was singing to Cloud "I put a spell on you, because you're mine…" but it didn't matter because he was mouthing along and moving with her to the music along the wall. She fingered his cape and enjoyed the cool smooth feel of the silk along her warm skin. His voice was near again as he sang along, their bodies moving very closely to the entrancing beats.

His hands brushed her hips to her sides up her arms to caress her cheeks before resting back in place on her hips. He felt so good, so solid and his heady hint of cologne played with her senses. The small scratch of fangs against her throat felt erotically wonderful and she soon found her hands under his cape, scratching through the fabric of his shirt and he stiffened. Her lips curved in a wicked smile as she traced her nails across his shoulders down to his lower back and her nipped at her neck in response, making a small sigh escape her mouth in surprise.

She could feel his smile through her skin where he stayed at her neck, surely making a hickey she'd have to deal with tomorrow but that didn't matter, it felt so great. Tifa didn't know she was pinned against the wall until Cloud moved his mouth from her right side and slide his tongue across the hollow of her throat, making her head tilt back and body arch into him automatically before he started on the left side of her neck.

♫ I love you, I love you …I love you, I love you…I love you, I love you…♪

"Cloud." She hated how breathy her voice sounded but it wasn't her fault, all of this foreplay was turning her on more than she'd like to admit.

"I put a spell on you." He said more calmly than he looked and she smiled.

"Because you're mine. Kiss me."

And so he did, making all of their dreams come true and last long into the morning.

_The End_


End file.
